Episode 5256 (1 April 2016)
Synopsis As Phil looks on at the carnage he has caused at the Car Lot, Louise arrives home from hospital. Phil approaches Louise but is unsure of what to say. Ben makes to go after Phil but Kathy suggests that she’llkeep an eye on him. Ben’s frustrated when Louise can’t see that Phil needs help despite what he’s done; he’s ill. Kathy finds Phil in the café and begs him to go to the doctor, but it falls on deaf ears. Kathy suggests to Phil that it’s time he repaid the people that want to help him, giving him food for thought. Phil arrives at the Mitchell’s to see Sharon and suggests getting the divorce moving, so that she and Dennis can make a new start. Sharon’s surprised when Phil suggests that Sharon gets half of the property and businesses. It’s a thawing moment when the pair admit to each other that their relationship wasn’t all bad. As Ben and Phil work in the Arches together, Louise shows up. Phil apologises and is pleased when Louise tells him to come home – he asks Ben to book him an appointment with the liver consultant. It’s tense between Nancy and Mick as he and Linda head off to the hospital with Ollie to get some answers. Lee admits to Nancy that Tamwar has told him and Mick that she wants to go and stay with Johnny. Linda and Mick are frustrated when they are told once again that it’s too soon to tell what the outcome of Ollie’s injuries will be. The doctor states that it’s likely they won’t know the true extent of the damage until he reaches developmental milestones. Linda finds Honey in the café and blurts out that Ollie’s not okay. Honey empathises – she took a long time to accept that Janet wasn’t the baby that she’d imagined. Honey reminds Linda that she’s not on her own; she has an amazing family around her. Linda returns home and informs Mick that talking to Honey really helped; it made her realise that they’re going to be able to cope. Linda’s firm with Mick – he has to forgive Nancy or he’ll be tearing the family apart. Mick calls the family together and reminds them that they need to take each day as it comes and stick together; Ollie’s going to need them all. Nancy tears up when Mick states that what happened was an accident – no-one is to blame. Later, Mick calls Nancy into the hallway and hands her some money for a trip to Italy to see Johnny. Mick’s firm that Nancy goes, clearly all is not forgiven... Tina approaches Sonia and asks her outright – is she broody? Sonia denies it. When Sonia laments that she’s still got to make her marathon gladiator outfit despite being busy, Tina suggests that she’ll get creative with it instead. Bex tells Sonia and Tina that Star has pulled out of her gig tonight – so now she’s the lead singer. As Sonia and Bex leave, Tina states that she’ll finish off Sonia’s costume and meet them at The Albert. A very drunk Tina arrives at the gig and Bex is mortified – she refuses to do another song when Tina causes a scene. Back home, Sonia is fuming and rips up the costume that Tina has made. Tina’s taken aback when Sonia admits that she did want to have a baby with her, but that her behaviour has made her realise that Tina is only a kid herself. Denise is perplexed as to why Jordan would lie about Amelle being dead, but Kim’s not surprised that he’s not been truthful. In the prison visiting room, it’s tense between Jordan and Denise when Denise refuses to bring JJ to visit. Denise is riled when Jordan suggests that Lucas’ break out plan could have worked out well. Through gritted teeth, Denise informs Jordan that she’s met Amelle, claiming his lies have caught up with him. Jordan is adamant that Amelle is an addict and that he thought she was dead after her overdose. Jordan begs Denise not to let Amelle have JJ and to keep him. Denise arrives home and tells Kim that it’s too late for Jordan, but not for JJ – she’s not just going to hand him over. In the Vic, Phil apologises to Shirley for propositioning her and suggests paying for a meal as a way to say sorry. Shirley agrees, as long as he pays for Buster too. Buster’s ungrateful at Beales’ when Shirley announces that the dinner is on Phil. Annoyed at his attitude, Shirley storms out. Kathy clocks this exchange and Buster unloads on her – he’s not happy with the way that Phil and Shirley are together. As they talk, there’s a flirtatious moment between the pair. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes